A Tetramand Christmas
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Four Arms invites Splix to his home planet, but will Splix overcome his fear of the Tetramands? A Christmas story written by guestsurpirse. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Splix, Gena, and Cassie. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. :)**

* * *

 **A Tetramand Christmas**

Splix was just working on some papers when Four Arms was passing by his room. The large Tetramand had taken a liking to Splix and wanted to include the shy alien with their groups as much as possible.

"Splix, what's up?" Four Arms grinned, now gently knocking on the door.

"I'm good! I'm getting ready to head to Headquarters for a few days after this paperwork," Splix grinned.

"Headquarters? Around Christmas?" Four Arms asked, now concerned.

"Yeah. I will be home for the celebration later that night though," Splix said gently. But the red being shook his head.

"Not good enough. I want you to come with me and the girls for a small Christmas celebration on my planet today," Four Arms grinned.

Splix visibly shuddered. He had gotten beaten up by Tetramands before and Four Arms was the only one he wasn't afraid of. Four Arms noticed and walked towards him.

"Hey…you're not afraid, are you?" He asked.

"Well…of course not!" Splix said, now trying to change how he felt.

"Splix…,"

"I'm not afraid!" Splix countered.

"Don't hide it from me. Be honest with me, little buddy," Four Arms said. Splix stood up and became very stubborn.

"I'm not afraid!" Splix said.

"Well then…," Four Arms then leaned down towards his face. "Then come with us."

"Okay…" Splix said in a somewhat shaky voice. Four Arms then grabbed him a bear hug and began walking off with him! "HEY! Fours! My papers!"

"Do them later! We gotta pack!" the red alien chuckled, now gently tickling Splix in his stomach and making him laugh.

 _A few hours later…_

Splix felt like he would faint. He and Gena were sitting next to each other and Cassie and Four Arms were participating in the Tetramand games. Four Arms had a hood on and he couldn't see where he was going. It was similar to Marco Polo but it looked dangerous because the Tetramands played a bit rough! Splix visibly gulped at being around all the large red beings and Gena noticed.

"Splix? You okay?" She asked.

"I-I'm okay," Splix muttered. Gena grinned and made him look at her.

"Hey…don't be nervous. We are here to have fun," she smiled.

"Gena…Tetramands are dangerous. Only Fours can be trusted," Splix said, but then he gasped as he saw Four Arms fall to the ground in playful exhaustion, but another Tetramand was coming up behind him with an axe! Four Arms had just wrestled with his father and of course his father was much larger so his father won that round. But it was all in good fun; that is, until Splix saw the axe!

"He's gonna kill him! Four Arms, look out!" Splix yelled, now running and jumping on Four Arms' waist and separating into duplicates.

"Whoa, whoa! Splix, what's going on?" Four Arms asked, now trying to get his hood off.

"He was going to hurt you! He has an axe!" Splix said, now making his duplicates get into a defensive position.

"It's that little Splixon that came before," one Tetramand said.

"Splix, it's okay," Four Arms said, now pulling his hood off and glancing at his friend over his shoulder. "Calm down."

"Four Arms…he was gonna murder you! He had an axe when you were laying down on the ground!" Splix said, now sweating because he was so scared as Four Arms' father came towards him.

"I would never murder my son! And you…you deserve some kind of punishment for that statement!" Four Arms' father said, now reaching for him!

"Wait! Grandfather, please don't hurt him! Mr. Splix wouldn't cause any trouble! He just wants to protect my dad; they're good friends," Cassie said, now running in front of Splix.

"It's okay Cassie! Move so that you don't get hurt!" Splix said, now gently moving Cassie aside. But Four Arms lifted up his rump and Splix lost his balance and fell to the ground, giving the Tetramand a chance to pull him to his chest.

"Now just relax! There's nothing to be so worked up about little buddy," Four Arms said. "They were bringing me an axe for the axe throwing game later." Gena then quickly walked over and sat next to them.

"Everyone, this is Splix! He's a friend of ours. He was too shy to come forward earlier and we wanted to introduce him now," Gena smiled happily. Splix tried to squirm free but Four Arms had a grip on him.

"Not so fast, buddy," he said calmly. At that moment, Splix's duplicates ran to free the original Splix but Four Arms was resourceful. He smirked and gently tickled Splix's neck and soon the duplicates were on the floor laughing.

"Well now…a Splixon with a weakness." Four Arms' father smirked, now leaning down and tickling a clone's stomach. The clone giggled cutely and soon other Tetramands grabbed a few of the nearby clones and tickled them too!

"THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Splix laughed out.

"What do you mean?" Four Arms smirked deviously, arching a challenging brow.

"T-Tetramands don't tihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihickle!" Splix laughed.

"Of course we do; we aren't all dangerous, little buddy. We may be warriors, but we aren't out to kill everyone," Four Arms smirked, now feeling Gena and Cassie run over and grab his legs. He smirked and lifted himself where he was at a 90 degree angle and they were both each holding onto one leg.

"Hey! Daddy! Put me down!" Cassie laughed.

"Honey! You put us down," Gena laughed, now ticking his toes. He chuckled, but arched a playful brow.

"Nope," he smirked, now seeing Gena power up and use her electricity to tickle his ankles and feet gently. The great red giant soon began laughing harder and harder but still kept his legs at a 90 degree angle because he was enjoying messing with his fiancé and little girl. Splix took that opportunity to gently get out of the red giant's grasp and make his way for the door. His escape, however, caught Cassie's eye!

"Hey! Splix come back!" she said. "Dad! Mom! Look!"

That caused the entire room, Four Arms, and Gena to look at Splix, who was now as still as a board. Four Arms sat up a bit and let out a yell that got everyone's attention.

"New game! Catch that Splixon!" Four Arms cried out. Splix's eyes widened as soon every Tetramand in the room started slowly easing towards him.

"I've got him!" One said, but Splix ducked.

"No! Please don't! I just want to head home!" Splix said, now afraid as the giants came forward.

"Take it easy," Four Arms said, now putting his legs down and letting his wife and daughter off his legs and standing up.

"They won't hurt you," Gena said, now walking over to him. Even Four Arms' father came forward and kneeled down in front of him.

"Don't be afraid, young Splixon. My son told me about what happened earlier. We don't want you to be afraid of us and we are sorry for the misunderstanding earlier," he said gently. Splix nodded and put a hand out.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry if my men caused trouble here too. And I'm sorry for being a scaredy cat. My species is not always known for being brave," Splix said sheepishly.

"But…you are known for being brave when you have to be. Look how you ran to save dad when you thought he was in danger," Cassie smiled, now hugging him.

"And look how you've risked your life many times when you thought we were in danger," Gena smiled, now tickling his stomach.

"So lighten up and enjoy some of this," Four Arms laughed, now giving him some type of alien cider. Splix took some and enjoyed it so much he drank a whole cupful! He then lifted up his cider and began to cheer.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" He grinned. Four Arms and everyone lifted their glasses and cheered too!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!" They all cheered. Splix then chuckled as he felt Four Arm give him a noogie and Gena and Cassie kiss his cheeks. Four Arms then turned Gena to face him and kissed her deeply.

"And I don't even need mistletoe, baby," he whispered.

"I love that, my red bodybuilder," Gena cooed to him. Four Arms then kissed Cassie on the cheek and glanced at Splix.

"So…what are you plans next year?" He asked happily.

"For Christmas? I have no idea. I never usually plan that far ahead," Splix chuckled, now feeling the three hug him.

"Well if we do something, you are going to join us again. You're a blast to have at a Tetramand party," Four Arms laughed. Splix nodded and smirked as his clones emerged again.

"But now it's time for some payback!" Splix grinned deviously, now wiggling his fingers and pouncing on his friends. The Tetramands could only smile; it was a wonderful Tetramand Christmas after all.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: A wonderful story, Amiga! :) Merry Christmas! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
